Ocean Eyes
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: "She was the rain that fueled his fire, the river that danced through his veins, and the moon that hung in its radiant evanescence over the unforgiving sun. And yet her heart beat in accordance to his, matching his step and aiding in understanding without words to be spoken."
1. AN

Hey this is my first Zutara fic.

Don't be too hard on me I tried really hard to get everything down right lol my friend even revised for me haha

So hopefully its really good but I don't know...

I guess I shouldn't keep you guys waiting much longer

Here is my story .

Edit: I don't know what happened but the story didn't appear... I'm just gonna put it as chapter 2? Okay?


	2. OCEAN EYES

sokka was taking a walk down the road when suddenly he got hunger pangs realizing he was hungry he went to the store to buy some noddles and sat down eating his noddles waiting for someone to talk to him he was very lonely that day

jet slaughntered by curious with the fancy place he walked in seeing a familiar face his stomach growled in hunger "hi sokka, weird seeing you here"

zuko was feelings angry he always feels angry around this time of day it's like a weird disease that only noddles can fix so he went to get some noddles and found some guys he thought were pretty hot for guys even though he's not gay at all then he noticed it was jet and sokka "hello, zuko's here"

katara was bored so she headed to the noodle place seeing three boy she quickly made sure she looked good for them before walking past and winking hey guys.

look at that sexy lady sokka thought to himself getting a boner when suddenly he realized it was his sister oh shit he thought to himself wondering how this could happen he gave his sister a smile and waved trying to look like he didnt have a boner hey tara would you like some noddles

jet smiled at katara she was still really pretty sit next to me he patted the seat trying to be a manly man he screamed for the noddle man come take our order he was happy that katara was there she made it not look like a weinner fest now it was normal the boredness went away so guys vwats happnening

zuko turned around to see katara and got a boner because she was so pretty and sexy and he shit out off of his noddles on her face because she no longer made him angry and it was weird because he hated her also and was a wizard but didn't tell hey guys he said katara you look like a turtleduck which is a a good thing

katara looked at all three boys and sighed this was going to be boring she gassped when zuko shit out his noodles as her and pushed him away thats gross zuko she said throwing her arms up and sitting next to the handsome jet kid brother why do you have a boner i can see it thats gross and gay

sokka tried to hide his boner it was so humiliating no reason he told his sister as his erection throbbed in his pants i just got so excited over these noddles they so tasty he grab his chopsticks and stick them into the noodles taking some and eating it tasty he said it was so tasty that i got a boner im not gay

jet gave a hearty laguh noddles are tasty not gay your only gay if you like the sexy and hot spicy zuko jet stared at him the light making his scar glitter like gold jet looked away sacred that he might notice him looking i like the nooodeles he bend down putting his face in the bowl trying to hid his blush

well i like hot and spicy sokka noddles zuko commented getting a bigger boner but he didnt know what to do because he was bi and thought they were all hot but he was also a wizard and so he liked animals also so he just started eating his noddles again i dont think anything is gay and gay means happy zuko continued im never gay

Eww they were all gay she sat there and look at sokka whatever sokka you so had the hots for me when i walked up it ok cause i hot and your not, hot girls have these problems to we are jus tlike but we are hot so stop eating and look at my sexy body

katara we are brother and sisters we look alike i thought i saw myself walking down the road i thought he was so handsome so i got a boner but it was you he said while eating his noddles blushing noticing that zuko was bi for him but he didnt want to say anything because he was straight and zuko was gross and gay

jet looked at katara when sokka said her name she was handsome jet began to smrik like a devil when he felt a boner rise ut ohh he looked away at zuko his eyes got really big noooo he just at the noodles not wanting anyone to see his boner you guys are all gay and weird and sexy he looked at sokka and his ponytale wow sokka i lke your hair up it makes your eyes shine as bright as wizard zukos scare

suddenly zuko got a british accent because he was a wizard and had a scar on his face like harry potter who is actually his long lost twin my scar does like to shine zuko replied looking at katara who still had noddles in her hair i think we should do a dance because all good movies have dance numbers he said wanting to sing with jet in a solo because its his moment everyday to bet on it because we are all in this together to break free

ewww singing is like bad for you voice she starts picking out the noodles and throwing them on the guys boners you guys are gross you all have boners just kiss already and make out gees.

Jet looked at sokka surprised at his boner he didnt notice before sokkas underwear flew through the sky and landed on zuko jet laughed looks cute on you zuzu katara seemed shocked but jet ketp laughing

suddenly sokkas underwear was on zukos head but he likes it so he kept it on and smile like a weirdo but nobody liked him anyways so it was okay because his scar glittered like gold in the sun like in gringotts the bank so he just jizzed in his pants at this situation

katara just watched for a moment before she started dancing around all the guys very sexy look i am so hoooot while i dance im so sexy

katara just watched for a moment before she started dancing around all the guys very sexy look i am so hoooot while i dance im so sexy

jet fainted unable to take the sexiness of all the people he fell to the ground getting low low low low LOWL low low..

the waiter came by to clean and shit he looked at the mess errebody made he saw his boss getting angry like in the anime when they have that vain pooping out the boss kicked them all out and when he returned he laughed at the people


End file.
